User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 34
The Next Day, 8:10 AM Michael woke up. He had a pretty nasty hangover going on right now. He went a little overboard last night at the bonfire. Too bad today was a school day or else Michael probably would have slept in the whole day. It was literally a struggle for him to get out of bed. Once he was finally up he took his shower and came back into the room and fell back onto the bed. "You look like fucking shit." Charles made sure to comment. "Thanks.." Michael replied. "I feel like a million bucks.... Minus $999,999." Michael sarcastically replied. They finally got to the cafeteria. Michael went and sat at the table. He noticed Greg looked a little messed up as well. At least I ain't the only one that's fucked up, Michael noted. Then he realized Nicole wasn't there. "Hey, where's Nicole?" Michael asked. "Oh, I think she's mad that you brought alcohol and got drunk." Bradi simply replied. "Wait, I didn't bring anything. I don't even remember having any money for it." Michael replied. "I'm poor as fuck right now." Michael said. "Then who brought it?" Bradi asked. This confused Michael. He looked at Greg but Greg had his room searched and got stripped of all the alcohol whilst also having no money. "I don't know?" Michael looked at everyone else. "Who else showed up?" He asked. He remembered that there were others that showed up. "Johnny and the Greasers showed up," Bradi started. "Some Jocks showed up and started harrassing everyone." At that point he thought the Jocks did it. "Was I shitfaced before they showed up?" Michael asked. Everyone nodded. "Well damn." Michael thought outloud. "Well Devin, Ryan, and Christy showed up." Bradi said. Oh great three people that are certainly on Michael's hit list. Christy tried to ruin Michael and Nicole's friendship last year. She seemed to have moved on from her hatred to Michael last year. Ryan is probably going to be leader of the Jocks next year and he's a schemer. If he became clique leader he would easily become one of the smartest clique leaders in the school. Then there's Devin which it goes without saying him and Michael certainly do not get along. "Well, where is Nicole?" Michael finally asked. Bradi shrugged. "Oh, well you're a lot of help." Michael replied, jokingly. Michael got out his phone and started to text Nicole. Michael: Hey, where are you? He then waited. After about ten minutes he noticed that his message had been received but had gotten no answer in return whatsoever. Michael: So I'm guessing you're mad at me, hun? Nicole: You told me you were done drinking... Michael: Hey, it ain't as bad as it seems.... Ok ya it's bad but I wasn't intending to get drunk. Look babe can we talk? Where are you??? Nicole: Library... Michael put the phone into his pocket and was starting to head back that way. First he made a stop at the school store. Bought some candy and some flowers. Then he started his walk towards the library. He went in and found her at a table by herself. "Hey." Michael said, in a hushed tone. She looked up from her study. "Hey I'm sorry about what happened..." He apologized. He handed her the candy and flowers. "Boy you sure do like to spoil me." She simply replied. Michael's heart skipped a beat. He sat down next to her. "I didn't do anything too bad when I was drunk... Right?" Michael asked. "Well you did streak naked down the beach." She replied with an evil grin across her face. Well that's embarrassing! Michael thought. He started to turn red with embarrassment. "I'm just messing with you!" She exclaimed after noticing his embarrassment. "Oh, you brat!" Michael jokingly replied. Not only were Michael boyfriend and girlfriend their chemistry was something like a brother and sister. The bell rang and Michael left for English Class. On his way Charles came up behind him. "Hey, dude. Wanna go prank the Jocks?" Charles asked. "Well we should go to class and learn and shit." Michael replied sarcastically, with that usual 'lets fucking do this' grin across his face. They went on their way to the Gym. They got in the locker room before the Jocks even got in there. Michael picked Ryan's locker and saw his wrestling singlet. Michael got some itching powder out of his backpack and poured it all over his outfit. While he was doing this Charles put several stink bombs in many of their lockers. "Oh, man." Michael said. "We are goddamn geniuses." Michael said, confidentally. They knuckle touched then got out of there before any of the Jocks started coming in. They went to the gym and sat in the bleachers. The wrestlers started coming out for practice. They started to itch and dance all over the place. "This is awesome." Michael snickered. "What is wrong with you guys?!" The Gym teacher exclaimed. They were all scratching and itching. They made a break for the locker room to get out of the wrestling equipment and Michael and Charles followed them. Michael took out his phone and started taking a video. They opened their lockers and all the stink bombs came out. The entire locker room was entanked in that filth. "Hey, guys!" Michael exclaimed. "Getting stinky?" He joked. Charles and Michael had a laugh out of it for sure. Just then a Prefect comes rushing down the stairs at Charles and Michael. They both break for it and finally as they get to the door they are apprehended by two more prefects outside. "You two are going to the principals office!" One of them shouts. "Awesome." Michael sarcastically retorts. They are taken to Mr. Johnson's office. Category:Blog posts